


The Hope Diamond for Your Thoughts

by anonymous_dragon



Series: Month of Halloween [28]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 07:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2539043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous_dragon/pseuds/anonymous_dragon





	The Hope Diamond for Your Thoughts

“How many nights has it been now, Sammy? How many nights without sleep? How long can a human go without sleep? Eleven days, right? Well, you’re more than halfway there. Are you getting tired yet, Sammy? Do you just wish you could sleep?”

Sam didn’t reply.

“Oh, come _on,_ Sammy. We were talking and everything! I even helped you on a case. Why give me the cold shoulder? If you’d just talk to me, I might let you sleep sometimes. It’s so _boring_ around here when you don’t interact, Sammy. C’mon, please, Samikins? Won’t you speak? A penny for your thoughts?”

Nothing.

“How about a dollar?”

…

“The Hope Diamond?”

“You wouldn’t,” Sam stared, eyes growing wide. Lucifer could, if he chose to, and then Sam would have to explain how the diamond got from the Smithsonian to him without him even stepping foot in D.C. Sam would be put on the record again, and that would alert the feds, and everyone only just forgot the whole Winchester-brothers-mass-murdering-duo.

“That’s what I wanted to hear, Sammy!”

“Lucifer …”

“Yes, Sammy?”

“If I promise to talk to you later, will you let me sleep?”

“’Course, Samikins. But keep your promise.” Lucifer grinned, before tapping Sam’s forehead. The hunter was asleep before he even started to fall back onto the bed.


End file.
